The Ultimate Battle!
by jioplip
Summary: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to...THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! Here you can suggest for two characters of The Legend of Zelda to battle it out, full description of rules inside! And remember, without reviews, I can't update!
1. Rules And an Obvious Battle

**The Ultimate Battle!**

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction, And An Obvious Fight**

* * *

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to...The Ultimate Battle!**

**Here, you the readers, will supply the names of two characters from The Legend of Zelda, as well as a location, and you get to read a very detailed account of their battle here!**

**Also, if three signed reviews present displeasure with who won, I'll do a rematch of the battle!**

**And with that, I will now tell you that, if you so wish, you may include WITH a Zelda character, an OC of your creation, a version of a character presented in a fic you wrote, OR a non-Zelda character like Mario or Geno.**

**But they HAVE to fight a Zelda character, even if it's your version of the character, as long as at least ONE character comes from Zelda (Even if you want two different Links to battle that's okay too)**

**In addition, the location does NOT have to come from Zelda, it can be anywhere the two combatants can survive. (If they need oxygen, no outer space W/O technology or magical intervention.)**

**Finally, you can provide a reason for a time-limit on the battle, as long as it coincides with the location,(For example, the Clock Tower in Majora's Mask, a few minutes before impact, provided there is a way of escape after the battle is done, which would be better if explained) and is at least 2-3 minutes long. (More, depending on who's fighting.)**

**Also, the location/time limit are both optional, if you want, I'll pick the location for you, I will not, however, enable a time limit if not told to, and if you want a specific time limit, but don't feel like picking a stage, I'll come up with some explanation tied to a particular area.**

**And a side note: You may specify, if you wish, whether the fight Will be humorous, dramatic, etc. and I will write the fight in that genre.**

**Without further ado, the first battle!**

* * *

Link (OOT) VS Dark Link (OOT)

Location: Mayor Bo's Sumo Ring (TP)

Link stood before his dark self, ready to fight him, Dark Link held his blade in his right hand, as opposed to Link's left-handedness.

Navi locked on to Dark Link, and the Hero of time charged, striking with a vertical slash, only to have Dark Link copy the maneuver, so he made another, and another, and another, then decided to change tactics.

Link backed up a little as Dark mimicked him, and then Jump-Attacked his foe, only to have their bodies and swords collide, breaking Navi's target-lock.

Link landed on the ground, sitting up, though in a bit of pain.

"LINK! HELLO? LISTEN! LISTEN!" Navi screamed at him.

"HIYAAA!" he yelled back, only to be stabbed through the shoulder by Dark Link.

Link pointed at Dark, and Navi obediently locked on to him, causing Dark to slam into the ground.

**"Dark Link," **Navi said mechanically, **"Conquer yourself."**

"GYAH!" Link yelled irritably.

Link decided to change up tactics, stabbing at Dark, only to have him suddenly standing on the master sword, Navi's target lock inexplicably broken.

A moment later, Link was grasping his broken and bloody nose, Dark had hit him hard with his shield.

"HEY! HELLO? LISTEN! YOU IDIOT!" Navi screamed at him.

Link was very aggravated at that, "GUH! HIYAA! YAAHH!"

A moment later, a shadowy sword was protruding from Link's heart.

However, Link had one fairy, so he was okay.

Navi once again targeted Dark Link.

Link ran forwards, thrusting his trusty sword towards Dark, as Navi face-palmed.

Dark Link jumped on the sword again, a smirk would have been on his face, but he was a shadow.

However, when Dark landed on the sword, he cut his feet, and then the rest of him, because Link is actually smart, and turned the blade so that the sharp side faced up, causing Dark to sink into the ground.

Link then swung his sword around twice, before sheathing it, the Final Fantasy victory music playing in the background.

Then Dark chopped his head off, sighing and putting his face in his palm.

"You do remember the battle we had in the game, right? You were supposed to do that a few more times jackass."

* * *

**Winner: Dark Link (OOT)**

**You most likely noticed Link using a bottled fairy, this is to show that when you suggest a fight, you can give either contestant one or more items to use in battle.**

**Now, please review, and remember, I can't update unless you do.**


	2. Lava Lava on the OH SHI!

**The Ultimate Battle!**

**Fight two: **

**Lava Lava on the OH SHI-!**

* * *

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to... THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!**

**Todays fight is brought to you by **_**Master-of-Omega**_**, we here at The Ultimate Battle recommend his story Legend of Zelda: Heart of Darkness, which currently totals at 16 chapters!**

**Without further ado: The Fight no-one had time to wait for...**

* * *

Byrne (ST) VS Cragma, Lava Lord (ST)

Location: Death Mountain Crater (OOT)

* * *

Byrne walked about Death Mountain Crater's warp sigil, waiting for his opponent.

He had no idea who he was set to fight, nor even why, but a power greater than his was forcing him, and he wondered why here? In Death mountain where few could survive, though his training with Anjean had prepared him for everything, even falling into molten lava for short periods.

Just then, what appeared to be a pile of semi-molten rock began to glow bright yellow, suddenly jolting up to see the roughly humanoid torso that was Cragma, the Lava Lord, close to ten of the yellow areas that were his weak points on his massive body, his one giant eye, blue and yellow, with a tint of red, opened to look down at his opponent.

_Too massive_, Byrne thought to himself, he had set Cragma to guard the Fire Temple himself, and the Cragma he saw here was double his original size.

Byrne had no more time to think about it however, as Cragma smashed down both his huge fists into the ground, causing rocks to rain about the outer areas of the volcano, none however reached where \byrne was, in the center of the Cavern.

Byrne leaped upon Cragma's right arm before the Lava Lord could draw it back, running up towards his head, Cragma saw this, and closed his eye, knowing that Byrne couldn't penetrate the thick stone hide surrounding Cragma's weaker insides. Byrne however, expected this, and took advantage of his temporarily blinded foe by sending magic blasts at five of Cragma's weak points, causing the stone monolith to open it's eye in pain, unable to close it before Byrne stuck his huge claw-arm into the huge blue and yellow eye, causing Cragma to collapse into a heap near where Byrne was standing before the match, though the sigil had been irreparably damaged by Cragma.

When the Lava Lord fell, Byrne had expected the top of it's head to shatter, but instead it was merely cracked, so Byrne hit it with a blast of magic, widening the crack, but still unable to shatter it entirely.

At this point, Cragma had roused itself, and changed tactics to better combat it's adversary, grabbing a large rock from above, it hurled it at Byrne, who, focusing magic into his claw, punched straight through it, no damage done to his strange contraption.

Cragma wasn't finished though, realising Byrne could keep that up a long as needed, the huge rock creature grabbed ahold of a nearby mountain formation, nearly toppling it on Byrne, who managed to leap onto the crumbling structure at the last minute, this time jumping on Cragma's left hand, only to be smashed into a wall and thrown off and into the Great Fairy's spring, badly damaged from, well the fact that he had about a thousand pounds of pressure piled onto him.

"Great warrior, let me tend your wounds."

Byrne looked behind him to see the Great Fairy of Wisdom, flowing blue robes and hair, seeming all but a Goddess herself.

"Take my gift of magic, and slay the fell beast who would destroy this place."

At that, Byrne's mortal wounds vanished, and he felt magic surge through his veins, a new power doubling his own, he ran from the cave, ready to face the Lava Lord.

The beast was waiting for him, but it showed surprise at seeing him completely undamaged, that one moment of shock was all Byrne needed to use his new magic stores to dash through the air at Cragma, splitting open his skull, and revealing the gem that was the life source for the monster.

However, the huge stone monolith was able to recover then, and smashed Byrne away, sending him flying into the wall, just barely puttig a barrier up in time, and dodging the fist Cragma sent after him.

Byrne again landed on his foe's right hand, dashing forwards before Cragma had time to shake him off, and heading straight for the Lava Lord's eye, though it closed, Byrne did not deter, infusing his magic into the claw, he punched through the eyelid,shattering the eye, and paralyzing Cragma.

"I will end you!" Byrne screamed, getting ready to strike.

Taking all his magic reserves, Byrne stabbed his claw deep within Cragma's life crystal, shattering it.

As soon as the crystal broke, Cragma began to break apart, leaving Byrne with only seconds to jump to the path near it's now-empty skull.

Cragma collapsed into the lava as Byrne watched, overall not looking like he had fought an epic battle.

"Thank you warrior, for defeating that beast."

Byrne turned to the Great Fairy, "I am the one to be thanking you, for saving my life, and giving me the power to defeat that creature."

The Great fairy bowed her head in acknowledgement, "Be safe in your travels, great warrior."

* * *

**We here at the ultimate battle would like to announce...**

**Team Battle!**

**Yes, now you will be able to select teams of fighters!**

**Up to two fighters per team, and only two teams per match.**

**It is recommended that when selecting an extremely powerful fighter, you send a team against that fighter, because being the hero doesn't help in these matches! **

**(See Chapter one)**

**Also, this marks our first Boss Match, unlike last chapter's fight with a Mini-Boss, Boss matches are much more intense, and often have oversized fighters!**

**Now remember, The Ultimate Battle can't update without you, the readers, please review, and remember, anyone can send in as many suggestions as possible, if you've reviewed all the chapters currently out, you can always PM me suggestions!**

Seriously, I NEED to take a break from coming up with plot, this is helping me treat my writer's block and you can get some enjoyment out of it too probably.

**PLEASE BE AWARE, THIS FIC. WILL MOVE INTO CROSSOVERS NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL POST SOMETIME TODAY OR TOMORROW.**

**The new category will be: Legend of Zelda/Miscellaneous X-overs**


	3. Brawl of Two Superpowers

**The Ultimate Battle:**

**Chapter two:**

**Brawl of Two Superpowers!**

* * *

**An anonymous reviewer, identifying themself only as ???, sent in a request that we here at The Ultimate Battle simply couldn't refuse.**

**Without further ado, the fight we've all wanted to see...**

* * *

Deity Link (MM) VS Super Sonic

Location: Final Destination (Brawl)

Young Link and Sonic stood opposite of each other in the Final destination, each knowing what was to come, and each eager to show off their ultimate forms.

The Chaos Emeralds began circling around Sonic, indicating the start of the fight. Young Link took out the Fierce Deity's mask, it would have been his Final Smash, but now he'll show them.

Sonic turned into Super Sonic just as Young Link became Fierce Deity Link, towering over Sonic with his Double Helix Sword.

Sonic dashed forward at top speed, hoping to end the battle quickly, and was quite surprised when Link batted him out of the way with his mystical blade, quickly sending a green magic blast at the hedgehog, who barely avoided the blast.

Link charged forward at speeds which easily rivaled Sonic's own, slashing again at the hedgehog, who nimbly avoided the strike.

"That all you got?" Sonic taunted before releasing a blast of energy behind him, charging towards the Deity Link at speeds not even he could block, sending them both flying off the stage as Link grabbed hold of sonic.

It just happened that the stage was flying over the water background at the time, causing them to fall towards the ocean below, Link smiled looking at Sonic, before sending him slamming into the water, sinking him while Link used the Deity's power to stand atop the water, closing his eyes as he waited for the Hedgehog to re-emerge.

He didn't have to wait long before Sonic came rocketing out of the water directly below him, Link jumping out the way just in time as so not to be hit by Sonic's massive build-up of power, which turned much of the water to steam, creating a fog over the area.

Fierce Deity Link was hidden, but Super Sonic's gold glow told Link exactly where to strike.

Sonic flew out of the fog at high speeds, having just been hit by the Double Helix Sword in a charged state, the impact took a lot out of him, and he knew he'd need to play his trump card soon.

Fierce Deity Link came charging out of the fog, sword raised, only to be hit by a huge energy discharge from Sonic, who had appeared in front of him too suddenly for him to react.

A huge cloud of smoke was created as Link was blown back, straining to keep his hold on the masks power.

When the smoke cleared, Link saw Sonic trying to keep hold of his Super Form, gold electricity flickering about his being. Seeing this, Link smiled, dashing forwards to Sonic and holding his blade above his head.

"Do you submit?" he asked tauntingly in his godly voice, knowing that it would be better to show mercy, while the deity craved to spill blood.

"Not even close!" Sonic shouted, pure gold eyes looking towards the Deity Form of Link, who already knew it was too late.

Sonic blasted Link with the combined power of the Master and Chaos emeralds, nearly destroying him, and sending him sprawling away, floating in the water, unable to stand upon it any longer.

Sonic floated above him, radiating waves of pure energy, his voice resonating with it, "Do you submit?"

"Fool." the voice of Fierce Deity rang out coldly, and Sonic was blown back by the silver energy rolling off Link in waves, "This pure vessel is one of very few that can take my true power!"

Even as Deity spoke, his body was mended from before, the Double Helix Sword shining silver.

Sonic chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation, "Then I guess this will be a good fight."

"You will die here, fool."

Without another word, the two shining superpowers flew forwards, Deity building power in his blade, Sonic in an orb of power between his hands.

With a huge explosion heard by the entire planet, they collided, the force of their fight rending the sea, a tidal wave spreading out from the site of the collision.

The powers of the two super-beings were released toward each other, bending the fabric of reality, and awakening both of their true forms.

There stood the Fierce Deity, a one-hundred foot tall behemoth, blade sized appropriately.

But the bigger shock was Sonic, who had taken on a hybrid form between Super Sonic, and Chaos, his golden form was equal to Fierce Deity, and a golden sword was grppied in his hands.

The two giants hit each other with blade stroke after blade stroke, causing huge energy pockets to form and explode immediately after.

Realising that they were getting no-where, the two combatants summoned all the power within their bodies, preparing to loose it all on their opponent.

The Fierce Deity let loose a torrential stream of silver energy, Chaos Sonic launched a huge gold Chaos Sphere,to meet it.

As the two powers impacted one another, Sonic and Link both lost the power in their bodies, and plummeted to the ground.

The two deity-driven powers clashed into one another, causing a huge dimensional vortex, sucking in both combatents, the ocean, the world.

Soon enough, everything was swallowed up by the vortex, all existence perished, and we learned not to pit such great powers against one another.

* * *

**Of course, don't let that outcome discourage you, anything can happen here in The Ultimate Battle!**

**Ah, but alas! Their power was too great for either to win, but remember, we here at The Ultimate Battle are not biased towards either combatant, we simply size up their power, and decide how the battle might proceed.**

**And remember, super-powered fights won't always end in mutual destruction, these guys just happen to be the best of the best!**

**Now we have our first Out-Of-Zelda fight, kudos to ??? for sending in this suggestion!**

**Now remember, we can't update unless you review, so send in your suggestions, we await your review to start the next fight!**


End file.
